


Бета-тестирование

by arisu_aiko



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс Бонд обязан был отчитаться перед Кью и зарегистрировать выведенное из строя оружие. Когда Сильва наконец-то помещен в тюрьму – его дом до до тех пор, как его депортируют в Белмарш – Бонд покидает комнату изоляции и идет в отдел Кью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бета-тестирование

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beta Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552915) by [blueskypenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskypenguin/pseuds/blueskypenguin). 



> Действие происходит между поимкой Сильвы и изоляцией М с Таннером. К этому моменту Бонд уже готов и повторно вооружен.
> 
> Баннер by чОрный кОнус

Джеймс Бонд обязан был отчитаться перед квартермейстером и зарегистрировать выведенное из строя оружие. Когда Сильва наконец-то помещен в тюрьму – его дом до тех пор, как его депортируют в Белмарш – Бонд покидает комнату изоляции и идет в отдел Кью.   
Джеймс всегда испытывает небольшое чувство гордости, раздражая отдел Кью своим обращением с их игрушками, но когда он сворачивает за угол направляясь к расположенному в бункере отделу, он вспоминает одного из предшественников нового Кью. Он немного скучает по добродушным упрекам и сомневается, что когда-нибудь услышит от этого Кью «Повзрослейте, агент 007».  
Хотя это звучало бы в высшей степени иронично.   
Итак: его новый квартермастер.  
Когда они встретились, у Бонда не ушло много времени на то, чтобы рассмотреть молодого человека: двадцать с небольшим, похож на штатского, имеет привычку обсуждать с незнакомцами работы, выставленные в Национальной Галерее. Даже хуже: он обнаружил, что этот человек — не штатский. Это новый Кью. За секунду описав этого человека, как молодого зазнайку, но не понял, кем он является, находясь в тени этого мира.   
Однако Кью удивил его на той первой встрече (и до сих пор единственной), сильным умом и еще более сильной волей. Джеймс видел человека, который был старше, чем казалось внешне, человека, не реагировавшего на подколы агента с двумя нулями. Человека, который провел исследование для того, чтобы обеспечить Джеймса предпочтительной для него маркой оружия.  
Теперь он должен сказать, что потерял настроенный Вальтер в драке с человеком и комодским вараном, и это после того, как Кью настойчиво просил, чтобы оборудование было возвращено в целости.  
Джеймс достаточно знает себя и признает, что эта ситуация на секунду позабавила его. Хотя не стоит на этом зацикливаться. «С чего ты взял, что это мой первый раз?». Действительно. Он никогда не был тем, кто гадит в собственном саду за домом, если можно так выразиться, говоря об отношениях на работе; это было бы – могло бы быть - не так уж по-новому, если бы он не привык отрицать в себе определенный интерес.  
С трудом, но Джеймс признается себе, входя через стеклянные двери в помещение бункера, где расположен отдел Кью, что Кью очень... интригует.  
Представьте, что происходит у него в голове. Человек стоит за своим столом в центре комнаты, наблюдая за своей командой, печатая на своем компьютере левой рукой, потягивая, по всей видимости, Эрл Грей из своей скраббл-кружки, которую он держит в правой руке. Его шерстяной кардиган поверх рубашки и галстука - не дизайнерский, но достаточно качественный – делает его похожим на профессионала. Но яркий горчичный цвет жилета и тонкий галстук не дают забыть о том, как он молод. Джеймс пытается представить Кью в джинсах и футболке, возможно в свободное время; и первым делом с утра, в той проклятой пижаме.  
― Агент 007, ― человек, которого он рассматривал, приветствует его, глядя на Джеймса поверх очков в толстой оправе. ― Вы здесь, чтобы вернуть ваш радиопередатчик, я так понимаю?  
― Фактически, ―отвечает Джеймс и понимает, что Кью уже знает о пистолете.  
Кью кивает с выражением полной незаинтересованности.   
― Сдайте его Джейми, ― молодой специалист появляется слева от Джеймса, ― Он разберется с этим. Перед его оформлением мы должны знать, были ли какие-нибудь проблемы.   
― Передатчик отлично себя показал, ― он засовывает руку в свой карман и вытаскивает радиопередатчик размером с печать. Молодой специалист без слов берет передатчик из его пальцев и исчезает в толпе других несущественных лиц, слоняющихся по отделу.  
― Приятно слышать. Что с вашим Вальтером? ― в голосе Кью не было осуждения, так что Джеймс решил продолжить оценку выданных ему «лакомств».   
― Пока он не был отдан варану, Вальтер выполнял свои обязанности превосходно. Те биометрические датчики оказались... удобными, ― признал Джеймс, причудливо изогнув бровь.  
Кью кажется непоколебимым:  
― В следующий раз поработайте над игрой слов получше, агент 007. Мы выдадим вам другое оружие, постарайтесь не потерять его. ―Он указывает на одного из агентов за соседним столом. ― Агент Портер, не могли бы вы достать из арсенала закодированный девятимиллиметровый Вальтер PPKS для агента 007 и принести его мне, пожалуйста.  
― Да, сэр, ― Джеймс наблюдает за этим агентом: возраст около тридцати с чем-то – ветеран отдела Кью, он щелкает по экрану, на котором видна общая заставка МИ-6, и потом уходит. МИ-6 основана на командной структуре, так что такая мгновенная реакция на, по сути, скучное поручение, неуместна; однако это говорит о благосклонности Кью.  
― M просила, чтобы вы присутствовали, когда она будет говорить с мистером Сильвой, ― Кью поднимает взгляд от своего ноутбука, устанавливая зрительный контакт с Джеймсом. ― Но это не на несколько часов.  
Джеймс просовывает левую руку в свой карман и предлагает небрежно:  
― Думаю, я найду способ скоротать время. ― Он не хочет, чтобы это звучало так, будто он пытается болтать с Кью, но в его голове это так и звучит. Или, возможно, он, в самом деле, достиг той точки, где все, что он говорит привлекательным людям, выглядит, как попытка подкатить. Он помнит день, когда Алек заметил, и…  
Ну, не стоит на этом зацикливаться.  
― Поиск квартиры, возможно, ― Джеймс замечает, что уголок рта Кью немного дернулся. Значит, подтекст был отмечен, но Кью решил проигнорировать его (возможно) или работал для возвращения интереса (вряд ли).  
― Хотя сейчас это не слишком важно, ― добавляет Джеймс.  
Кью приподнимает бровь и делает еще один глоток чая из своей кружки. Даже на проклятой кружке написана буква ‘Кью’. Это ужасно глупо, но в тоже время мило.   
― Позор. Я видел, что ваше старое объявление о продаже квартиры потерпело неудачу.   
― Уже злоупотребляете своей властью, Кью?  
― Именно так МИ-6 меня и обнаружило, агент 007, ― на его губах мелькнула быстро подавленная дьявольская улыбка.   
Джеймс улыбается открытой честной улыбкой; M всегда обладала привязанностью к беспризорникам, сиротам и к тем, кто искал проблемы на свою голову. Оказывается, Кью ничем от них не отличался. Он едва верит в то, как хорошо все сложилось; террорист арестован, работа М спасена, его собственное тело хорошо реагирует и работает на него, а не против. И квартермастер, который может отвечать ему остротой на остроту.  
Честно говоря, не так уж много он думает о своей квартире. У него есть проблемы и поважнее, но он считает, что квартиру следует использовать как отправную точку. Он принимает решение.   
― Пусть моя квартира принадлежит кому-нибудь другому. Настало время перемен.  
― Хм, ― Кью слегка щурится, но никак не комментирует заявление Джеймса – агент Портер возвращается с маленьким черным чемоданом, в котором лежит его новый Вальтер. Кью принимает его с благодарностью, и Портер возвращается к своему столу. Джеймс обходит стол, чтобы встать позади левого плеча Кью, наблюдает, как тот ловко вынимает оружие из чемодана и прижимает большой палец к прикладу пистолета.  
Кью говорит в то время, как его руки перемещаются от оружия к ноутбуку:  
― Все стрелковое оружие реагирует на отпечатки большого пальца небольшого количества избранных агентов отдела Кью для того, чтобы можно было повторно перепрограммировать оружие, ― он прижимает правый большой палец к прикладу. ― Но во время первой активации, мы можем изменить это, если вы желаете.  
Джеймс уже знает ответ на это, потому что он - притягательный ублюдок.   
― Кью, пожалуйста, только вы и я. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то игрался с моими игрушками.   
― Я думаю, вы согласитесь, что это – мои игрушки, агент 007. Но – как пожелаете.   
Приклад пистолета слегка отодвигается, чтобы можно было извлечь небольшой USB-коннектор, и чтобы Кью мог сразу же подключить его к своему ноутбуку. Пальцы квартермастера летают по клавишам, и Джеймс видит, как список из около полудюжины имен уменьшается только до одного; еще несколько нажатий клавиш, и этот список расширяются до двух.  
Коннектор вытащен, и порт закрывается, как будто его там вообще не было. Кью поднимает пистолет и протягивает его Джеймсу прикладом вперед, сжимая ствол в руке; у него нет никаких проблем в обращении с оружием, - Джеймс замечает, как он держит Вальтер. Бонд берет в руку пистолет, огни загораются зеленым, и Кью удовлетворенно кивает.   
― Несмотря на то, что это самое бессмысленное, что только можно сказать, пожалуйста, в следующий раз верните оборудование в целости, агент 007.  
Джеймс быстро проверяет патронную обойму и ствол; тот загружен, а патронник пуст. Он расстегивает жакет и вставляет Вальтер в кобуру; его взгляд быстро возвращается к Кью, он успевает заметить его оценивающий взгляд.  
Что ж. Это интересно.  
И ужасно неудобно; было бы гораздо проще иметь дело с…  
У него никогда не было такой проблемы со старым Кью.  
Кью встречает его взгляд, и Джеймс признает: они оба знают, что здесь происходит, и что они собираются делать. Кивнув, Джеймс делает то, что нужно; поворачивается, чтобы уйти.   
― Я приложу все усилия, Кью, ― говорит Джеймс и подозревает, что это не ложь.  
― Я и не ожидаю меньшего, ― говорит Кью, и, хотя Джеймс уже отвернулся, он замечает улыбку. 


End file.
